This Is Me
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Genevieve O'Brien moves to Forks to start over fresh. She has secrets, but so does Jasper. Like the Cullen's, she's not quite human. What will happen when Genevieve gets caught up in the love drama between Bella and Edward? Will she make it out alive?
1. Welcome to Forks

This Is Me

 **I do not own Twilight in any way.**

 **A/N - After seeing how well my Garrett fic went over, I figured I should write one about my favorite Cullen.**

* * *

"Sophia, I do not have time for this!" Genevieve snapped at her two year old daughter as she dropped the final ingredient into the cauldron.

Sophia was running around the house giggling.

Sue Clearwater entered the house. She took one look at a frazzled Vivi and scooped up the running toddler.

"Thank god you're here", Vivi said. She grabbed a glass bottle and filled it with the mixture. She handed it to Sue and told her, "Could you bottle the rest for me? Let the preschool know that I'll be picking her up this afternoon. Tell Harry to only take that once a day. It should help alleviate his pain".

"Just go, darling", she told her.

Vivi kissed Sophia on the head and said, "Thanks Sue!" She quickly jumped into her car and sped off to school. When she pulled into the school parking lot, she made sure she looked presentable.

The last few weeks had been hell.

Vivi figured moving to a new town would be a good new start for her and her daughter. Having a baby at 16 was hard enough. Everyone looked down at her and expected her to give up on her dreams, but Vivi was determined to prove them wrong. Unfortunately, even her best efforts went ignored.

Finally Vivi had had enough and she fled. She wanted to move somewhere where her daughter wouldn't be looked down upon and she could grow up happy. She was just thankful that she had met Sue. She took the place of the mother figure that Vivi desperately needed. Vivi got out of her car and nearly slipped on the wet pavement, when an arm caught her around the waist. She looked up and found a blonde boy holding her.

He had dark amber eyes; a color that Vivi had never seen before.

"I'm sorry ma'am", he said, straightening up.

"No, don't apologize. My head has been a bit foggy this morning. My dau…" Vivi stopped, not wanting this strange boy to know her story. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling", she said.

"The name's Jasper Hale ma'am and let me know if you need any assistance getting around", he said tipping an invisible hat.

Vivi giggled and said, "Genevieve. I'll keep that in mind. I guess I'll see you around, Jasper". She walked off, waves of frustration and irritation mixed with embarrassment rolling off of her.

Jasper walked over to his siblings.

"She's new", Alice said.

"Well she can't be as bad as that Bella girl. Honestly Edward, I don't know what you see in her", Rosalie told him.

"I wonder what her story is and no telling Alice!" Jasper said as Alice pouted.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't tell you even if you asked", Edward told Jasper.

As Jasper walked to his first class, he wondered about Genevieve. It wouldn't take him long, because she entered the class a few minutes late.

"Oh you must be Miss O'Brien", the teacher said, "I'm afraid the only open seat is by Mr. Hale".

Vivi took her seat next to Jasper. "Guess I should've taken you up on that offer", she said.

"You'll have this place figured out in no time", he said.

As the teacher started to lecture, Vivi pulled out her sketchbook.

"Why aren't you paying attention?" Jasper asked her.

"Homeschooled myself for the past two years. I already know all this", she told him, not taking her eyes off her drawing.

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

Vivi froze. "Genevieve?" he asked, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

"It's just…it's complicated. And you can call me Vivi. Genevieve is such a mouthful", she said.

"I think it's beautiful though", he told her.

Vivi finally looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at him.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Jasper watched Vivi from afar. They exchanged smiles in the hallway between classes, but that was the extent of their interactions.

After school, Vivi rushed to her car and peeled out of the school parking lot.

Jasper wondered where she was going in such a hurry, so he followed her. He was confused when she pulled up to a preschool on the outskirts of town, almost to La Push.

A small girl came running out of the doors. "Mama!" she screamed, throwing her small arms around Vivi's neck.

"Hey baby", she said smiling.

Her daughter went into a trance-like state and said, "Mama, there's someone watching us".

Vivi shook it off and picked up her daughter. "People will always be watching us baby. They just don't understand", she said putting her daughter in the car.

Jasper sped home and stormed into the house.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper met a new girl at school today", Alice supplied.

"And she's got a daughter", Edward finished, "Her thoughts have been on her daughter all day". A confused look covered Edward's face. "That's odd. Her daughter knew Jasper was watching them", Edward said.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think so far? I'm not sure if I want to split this into separate books or just keep it all in one.**


	2. Trip to the Hospital

Chapter 2

 **I'm honestly surprised at the number of follows and favs I've already gotten for this story!**

* * *

A few days later, Sophia woke up coughing.

Vivi had tried every remedy in the book, but nothing seemed to help. Finally, she gave up and drove to the hospital. She walked up to the front desk. "Hi, umm...I need to see someone", she said. Vivi hadn't been in hospital since she had given birth to her daughter.

The receptionist looked up and saw Sophia. "Oh, the poor dear. Just wait right over there and we'll call you back. Can I get a name?"

"Genevieve O'Brien", Vivi told her and sat down.

"Mama, I don't feel good", Sophia said.

"I know, baby", she said. Many people gave her rude looks, but Vivi was used to it at this point.

"Genevieve O'Brien", a nurse called.

Vivi followed her back into one of the examination rooms. Vivi set Sophia down on the table and the nurse took her vitals.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

She was struck by the color of his eyes. They were the same color as Jasper's.

"Hello Genevieve, I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. I believe you know one of my sons", he said.

"Are you Jasper's father?" Vivi asked.

Carlisle chuckled. "What gave it away?"

"The eyes. I've never seen eyes that color before".

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Um...Sophia woke up with a cough and I've tried everything".

Carlisle stepped towards the little girl. So this was the daughter of the mysterious girl who had entranced his son.

He placed his hand on her forehead. "I apologize if my hands are cold", he told her. He checked her over and said, "I'm afraid it's just a small cold. She should be over it in a couple of days, but come back if it doesn't clear up. You could try some cough medicine". He scribbled a couple of brands down and handed them to Vivi. "Good day, Miss O'Brien", he said and left the room.

Vivi picked her daughter up and walked back to the reception area to sign some papers. "Genevieve!" she heard. She knew that voice. Vivi reluctantly turned around and smiled at Jasper. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Vivi asked him.

"Just dropping off my brother and Bella. There was a bit of an accident in the school parking lot this morning", he said.

Waves of worry rolled off of her. "I hope everyone's okay", Vivi said.

Jasper smiled and said, "Just a few bumps and bruises I'm afraid". Jasper's eyes zeroed in on Sophia. "Who's this? Your little sister?" he asked, pretending like he didn't know the truth.

"Um, no. This is my daughter, Sophia", she told him, "She woke up sick this morning. That's why I wasn't at school".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little darlin'", Jasper said. He took Sophia's small hand and kissed the back of it. "I hope you feel better", he told her.

"I should probably get her home so she can rest", Vivi said, "I'll see you later Jasper". As Vivi walked off, Sophia stared back at him. Her tiny eyes seemed to burrow into his soul, like she knew something he didn't and it bothered him.

"Jasper", Carlisle said.

Jasper followed Carlisle into his office. Edward and Rosalie were there.

"Jasper, what is it?" Carlisle asked him.

"There's...I don't know how to explain it", he said.

"Jasper's right", Edward said, "There's something off about the O'Brien's".

"I know. I can smell it. They don't smell like regular humans", Carlisle said.

"Her daughter...there's something different about her. The way she looked at me. It's like...I don't know. It's like she knows something, but isn't saying it", Jasper said.

Rosalie was quiet. The three men knew how she felt about children.

"Jasper, you do realize what will happen if you choose to pursue this girl", Carlisle said, "You won't just be putting her in danger, but her daughter too".

"Not to mention that the little girl is going to get attached to you", Rosalie said.

"I know that", Jasper growled. He understood how Edward felt. He wanted to be with Genevieve, but was he ready to take on the father role as well?


	3. Part of the Pack

Chapter 3

 **Who's up for some wolf pack action? I couldn't help but bring them in before New Moon.**

* * *

Instead of taking Sophia home, Vivi drove out to La Push. She pulled up to Sam and Emily's house and carried the sleeping toddler inside.

Emily was standing in the kitchen baking, no doubt for the boys when they got in from patrol.

"Hey Emily", Vivi said.

"Vivi! It feels like it's been so long!" Emily said embracing her, careful of Sophia.

"Can I leave her here for a little while? I need a small break".

"Oh yeah, sure. I just put Claire down for a nap".

"The boys still on patrol?"

"Yeah, they should be back any minute now. Did you wanna wait for them?"

"No. I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head for a bit".

Emily took Sophia from her mother and carried her into the back room as Vivi left the house.

As she walked through the woods of La Push, she thought about Jasper. Would he not like her anymore now that he knew she had a daughter? She had been so careful to keep Sophia a secret from everyone at school. Vivi wasn't ashamed of her daughter, but she had fled one town already. Sophia was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Vivi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was following her until she heard a twig snap. Her eyes glowed amber and she turned around, ready to attack.

"Calm down, Fireball. It's just me", she heard. Her eyes turned back to their normal hazel color. "Jesus, Paul! You scared me! I could've incinerated you!" she said.

"I don't think Sophia would appreciate that", he said.

"Just because you have some kind of wolfy connection with her doesn't mean you own her. She's _my_ daughter Paul".

"Where _is_ my princess?"

"Back at Emily's".

The two of them walked back to the house and found Sophia at the kitchen table coloring with Claire.

"Mama!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hey baby, are you feeling better?" Vivi asked, running a hand over her daughter's hair.

"Yeah! Emmy gave me some medi...medi..."

"Medicine?" Paul finished for her.

"Paul!" she yelled and ran into his arms. Sophia nuzzled Paul's warm neck as he rubbed her back.

"Hey princess, where you not feeling well this morning?" he asked her.

Sophia nodded and Paul put her down. "Mama and I went to the doctors. He was cold, just like mama's friend", she said.

Paul growled. No wonder the little girl and her mother had smelled off.

"What friend, honey?" Emily asked her.

"The blonde one. He's from Texas", Sophia said.

Vivi had no idea where she was getting this information. "You mean Jasper?" Vivi asked her daughter.

"Hale?!" Paul growled.

"Hey, knock it off", Sam told him.

"Yeah, he's dead", she said and Vivi's heart stopped.

"Okay, that's enough", Emily said, "Sophia, go play with Claire outside. Jared, go with them".

Jared took the little girls outside and closed the back door.

"Vivi, what was that?" Sam asked her.

"I honestly have no idea, Sam. She's never said things like this", she told him. Vivi ran a hand through her hair and said, "I should've seen this coming".

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Emily asked her.

"When my kind turn a certain age, we develop powers. Mine are over nature. I've never seen the powers that Sophia is displaying", Vivi explained.

"Is there anyone you can turn to? Or ask questions?" Sam said.

"No! I'm alone, Samuel!" Vivi snapped, "This isn't something you can just google!"

"What I mean is, don't you have elders you can ask?" he asked her.

"They threw me out on my ass when I got pregnant, so I'm dead to them. I went outside our laws. I mixed the bloodline with non-magical blood", Vivi said, "Don't you understand? I have no one!"

The chair that Sophia had been sitting in started to float.

"You have us", Emily said, trying to calm the telekinetic.

Vivi couldn't think and if she stayed at Emily's, the house would be torn apart. Vivi pulled out her keys.

"Vivi, don't go", Emily said.

"You shouldn't be driving", Sam added.

"I don't care", Vivi said and ran for her car.

* * *

 **So, little Sophia is Paul's imprint. How about that? That little plot point will be fun to play with later.**


	4. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Jasper felt the high spike of anxiety and sped to the window. It was Genevieve. He knew it was.

"You can't. She's on their land", Edward told him.

"She's coming back. She'll be at the treaty line in 2 minutes", Alice said.

Jasper grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and sped off for the treaty line. The closer he got to La Push, the stronger the anxiety got.

As soon as Vivi reached the city limit, she groaned when she saw Jasper waiting. She got out of her car and walked up to him, slapping him. "Why didn't you tell me what you were?!" she yelled at him, "That's just great! You're a freaking vampire, Paul imprinted on my daughter, and now she's displaying powers that I've never seen before! And I can't ask anyone because they practically disowned me or disavowed me or whatever!"

She suddenly stopped, realizing that she had walked out on her daughter. "And I left her there! I'm such a horrible mother! You should probably just do me a favor and suck me dry now!" Vivi turned away from him as tears filled her eyes.

Jasper hesitantly reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist.

She turned around and Jasper was expecting to be slapped again, but Vivi surprised him by burying her face in his jacket. Her shoulders shook as waves of regret and sadness rolled off of her.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her using his gift.

"Are...are you doing that?" Vivi asked him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"No, it's fine", she said, liking the feeling. She pulled back from him and wiped her face.

"Now that you know, Carlisle will want to talk to you", he told her.

"I can follow you", she said.

"No, you shouldn't be driving", he said taking her keys from her, "Edward or Rose will be over here soon to get my bike".

* * *

They pulled up to the Cullen household and went inside.

Vivi had called Emily on the way and asked her to keep Sophia overnight.

The Cullen clan were waiting for them.

"Genevieve, this is Esme, Carlisle's wife", Jasper said.

"Hello, dear", Esme said. Esme led them into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Genevieve, this my family", Jasper said, "There's Emmett and Rosalie".

Emmett was big, much bigger than the wolves. Vivi briefly wondered if he was stronger than them. Rosalie was a blonde, statuesque vampire and she was extremely beautiful. Sophia would love her, because she looked like a princess.

"Then there's Edward and Alice".

Edward, like all of Jasper's 'siblings' was beautiful, but in a brooding and tortured way. Alice was tiny and fairy-like.

Vivi and Jasper sat down on the couch.

"Do you wanna start at the beginning?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm descended from a long line of Salem witches. One of the founding families I guess you could say", Vivi explained, "And I don't mean nature worshipers, but like actual witches".

"So you cast spells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not Hermione Granger if that's what you're asking. I dabble in potion making, but that's about it. We each have powers that give us some reign over certain things. My powers mainly apply to nature based things".

Vivi got up and walked over to a vase. She took a flower out and held it in her hands. The Cullen's watched as her eyes turned an amber gold and the flower burst into flames. A second later, that flower was back to the way it was.

"That's just a touch of what I can do. I'm also telekinetic. Most witches are only gifted with one power, but seeing as I come from a very powerful family, I have two".

"What about Sophia?" Jasper asked, "You said she was displaying powers you've never seen before".

"She knows about you and what you are. She knew when she met Carlisle. She knew about the wolves too".

"No wonder you smell horrible", Rosalie said.

"Rose", Carlisle said.

"Paul imprinted on Sophia", Jasper told Carlisle.

"Well at least she'll always be protected", he said.

"The thing is, I don't know what Sophia can and can't do. Her father doesn't have any magical blood, so she's not a full blooded witch". Vivi collapsed next to Jasper on the couch with her face in her hands.

"You said they disowned you...?" Jasper asked her.

Vivi sighed. "Like most closed groups, there are rules and I broke our biggest one".

"You told", Edward said.

"Yeah and I mixed the bloodline. My family's bloodline has been pure up until Sophia and I was my parents' only child. So you could say that I screwed up pretty bad, but I would never take Sophia back".

"I could so some research and reach out to people", Carlisle said, "I'm sure we can find something".

"Thank you Carlisle", Vivi said. Vivi was exhausted.

Jasper didn't need to feel her emotions to know that.

"Jasper, why don't you take Genevieve to your room to rest. I'm sure it's been a trying day for her", Carlisle said, "If it would be okay, I'd like for Sophia to come over tomorrow after school".

"But what if...?" she asked.

"If Paul or Sam call, I'll tell them everything is okay", Carlisle said, "Now go rest".

Vivi nodded and followed Jasper to his room. When she saw the bed, she fell face first onto it.

Jasper chuckled seeing her roll around.

"You want to ask me about Sophia's father", she said.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked her.

She looked at him and said, "It's always the first question guys ask".

"Actually, I don't want to know".

Vivi shot up. "You don't?"

"It's not my business darlin'".

"Oh..."

"You wanna tell me about him?"

"No. Not really. Not yet anyway". Vivi yawned.

"You should get some rest", Jasper told her. Jasper turned to leave the room, but Vivi stopped him.

"Can...can you do your...thing?" she asked him.

Jasper sat down on the bed and Vivi laid next to him. Jasper sent waves of calm to her and Vivi visibly relaxed.

"Sophia knew you were from Texas", she said sleepily.

Jasper smiled and said, "Go to sleep, sugar".

* * *

 **So the Cullens know about Vivi and her background.**


	5. Family

Chapter 5

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed this story! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Vivi opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom that wasn't her own. Then she remembered what had happened yesterday. "Oh hey, you're awake", she heard. Vivi looked over and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. Vivi sat up with a hand pressed to her forehead.

Jasper rushed over to his mate. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing", she said, "My head is just killing me".

Jasper took her hand away from her forehead and placed his hands on her temples.

Vivi sighed. The coldness of his body chilled the pain away.

"You're not running a fever or anything", he told her, "Maybe you caught what Sophia has?"

"It's probably just from yesterday. I usually don't use my powers that much in one day".

"Alice ran by your house and grabbed your backpack and an extra change of clothes for you".

They heard a knock on the door and Emmett was standing there. "Um...Esme made breakfast for you and said Emily called", he told them.

Vivi's head shot up and she groaned. "What did she say?" Vivi asked as Jasper gently massaged her temples.

"She said she was going to drop Sophia off at school and told them that you'll be picking her up this afternoon".

"Thank you Emmett", Jasper said, "C'mon, you need to eat and then Carlisle can give you something for your headache". He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Vivi stared after him. It had been a while since someone had put her before themselves and taken care of her. It was nice.

Vivi changed, grabbed her bag, and walked out to the living room.

"Good morning, Genevieve", Esme said.

"Vivi, please", Vivi told her.

"But Genevieve is so beautiful".

A small smile crossed Vivi's lips. Jasper had told her the same thing.

Vivi sat at the bar and Esme placed a plate in front of her. Vivi started eating as she answered various text messages from the Pack.

"Does Sophia like to have a snack after school?" Esme asked her.

Vivi looked up. "Oh, um. I usually just give her apple slices or goldfish crackers". When Vivi was done, she handed Esme her empty plate. "It was delicious. Thank you, Esme". Vivi felt a cold hand on her back and knew it was Jasper.

"Feelin' better, darlin'?" he asked her.

"Meh, the headache is still kinda there".

Carlisle came into the kitchen and handed her a little white pill. "You need to build up a resistance to your powers", Carlisle told her, "That means you need to practice".

Vivi took the pill and swallowed it.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked her.

"Would you mind driving? I just need to get Sophia's car seat out of my car".

"Already done!" Alice said.

Vivi stared at the tiny vampire. "Gonna have to get used to that".

* * *

When they pulled up to the school, Jasper got out first and then walked around to open the door for Vivi.

"Thank you, sir", she said, mimicking Jasper's southern accent.

"Anytime ma'am", he said tipping an invisible hat.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" he heard Alice say as she got out of Rosalie's convertible.

As they walked into the school, Jasper could hear everyone whispering about them.

 _No fair. How come all the new girls capture the attention of the Cullen's?  
_

 _I thought Jasper was dating Alice?  
_

 _What does he see in her? I'm much prettier than her.  
_

 _I heard from my mom that was at the hospital with a little girl.  
_

 _You mean she has a daughter?  
_

 _What? No way. It was probably just her little sister._

A low growl escaped Jasper's throat before he could stop himself.

"Ignore them", Vivi said as she grabbed books from her locker.

Jasper looked at her, projecting irritation at her.

She put her hand on his chest and said, "Ignore them".

"They're talking about Sophia".

"Jasper, people are always going to talk about me and my daughter".

"Are you going on the biology trip?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"Of course! I love greenhouses!" The nature surrounding Forks had been one of the main reasons she had relocated there.

"You should eat lunch with us", Jasper said.

"And by that you mean sitting there eating while you stare at me".

The bell rang and the two walked into their first class together. When class started, the teacher said, "Today, we will begin a new project. You will be partnered with the person sitting next to you. No exceptions".

"Well, I guess I have a reason to see you more often", Jasper told her.

"Like you didn't already, Hale", Vivi said with a smirk.

Yes, he could see himself spending the rest of eternity with the girl sitting next to him.


	6. Lunch and a Field Trip

Chapter 6

 **Onto the next chapter! My favorite chapter is coming up tomorrow!**

* * *

Vivi walked into the cafeteria and saw Jasper and his siblings sitting at a table in the back.

"Hey", Jasper said when she got close enough, "How has your day been?"

"Good, what about yours?"

"Better now that you're here", he said smiling.

"Clever, did you come up with that one all by yourself, cowboy?"

Emmett laughed loudly. "I like this girl. I say we keep her", Emmett said while Rosalie just scowled.

"I think Sophia will like you", Vivi told Emmett, "Especially you, Rosalie".

The blonde looked at the witch sitting across from her.

"You're so beautiful, like a princess", Vivi said.

A small smile crossed Edward's face. Vivi knew exactly what Rosalie wanted to hear.

"How old is your daughter?" Alice asked her.

"Two, she'll be three in October", Vivi said. Everyone noticed how talking about her daughter made her eyes brighter.

"A Halloween baby?" Emmett asked.

"No, unfortunately. She was born on the 15th".

"We'll have to throw her a party!" Alice said.

"Alice..." Jasper said.

"It's okay Jasper. She's never really had a birthday party before. Being a single, unwed mother tends to scare other parents away, so no one wants to be friends with Sophia. The only friend she has right now lives on the Rez".

For the rest of lunch, Alice asked her various questions about herself and her childhood growing up in Salem.

When lunch was over, Alice, Jasper, and Edward headed outside to the buses and turned in their permission slips to go to the greenhouse.

* * *

Jasper noticed the change in Vivi's mood when they pulled up to the greenhouse. He watched as she walked down the aisles of the greenhouse running her fingers over the plants and flowers.

To anyone else, it would like she was an earth child or something, but what she was really doing was drawing power from them.

Edward was a few paces behind them taking to Bella.

Vivi had never formally met the girl, but she seemed okay. She knew Rosalie wasn't fond of her at all.

"Show us something you can do", Alice said.

"Alice! You saw how she got yesterday!" Jasper said.

"It's okay, Jasper", she said placing her hand on his chest and projecting understanding towards him.

He had been on edge since this morning and his honeyed eyes were starting to darken.

She picked up a seed and placed it in some dirt. Her eyes turned amber as she concentrated. Vivi pulled her hands away and a green sprout was emerging from the dirt.

"That is just so cool!" Alice said.

They came out of the greenhouse and Vivi admired the greenery around her until it was time to get back on the buses.

Jasper, Vivi, and Alice walked up to Edward who was talking to Bella.

"Hi", Alice said, "Are you gonna be riding with us?"

"No, our bus is full", Edward said banging on the door.

They walked past Bella and got on the bus.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Vivi muttered under her breath, but the vampires heard it.

"Mind your own business Genevieve and don't even think about setting me on fire, because I'll know before you do it", Edward snapped.

Jasper growled.

"You need to hunt", she told him quietly.

"It's going to be sunny in a few days", Alice told her, "So we won't be at school".

"What? Why not?"

"You'll see".

* * *

When school let out, Jasper and Vivi got in his car and drove to Sophia's preschool.

They went inside and Vivi walked up to the desk.

"Oh Miss O'Brien! She'll be out in a minute", she said, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, I need to update Sophia's pick-up sheet", Vivi said. The receptionist handed her the sheet and Vivi scribbled down Emily, Sam, and Paul's name and their contact information. She handed the sheet to Jasper and said, "I need you to put yourself, Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett on there".

Jasper looked at her for minute before doing what she said. She had left the space under her name blank and Jasper paused before writing his name down.

"That's quite a lot of people", the receptionist said.

"You know what they say. It takes a village", Vivi said.

Jasper was surprised that she had listed him second. He could've sworn that Paul would've ranked above him.

"Mama!" Sophia yelled, running to her mother and throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"Hey baby, did you have fun at Emily's?" she asked her.

Sophia nodded excitedly. "Paul stayed for dinner and then we played with Sam and Jared". Sophia's eyes landed on Jasper. "You're mama's friend", she said.

"Yes. Name's Jasper Hale, darlin'", he said, "You're lookin' much better than when I met you yesterday".

"We're going to go over to Jasper's house and his dad is going to watch you while we work on a project", Vivi told her daughter.

Jasper picked Sophia up and carried her to the car, ignoring all the whispers around them.

"Do you need any help?" Vivi asked him.

"I'm sure I can figure out a car set, darlin'. Get in the car", Jasper told her.

Vivi watched as Jasper placed Sophia in her car seat and buckled her in.

Even though Jasper was a vampire, he was already a better father than Sophia's was.


	7. Nothing Like a First Kiss

Chapter 7

 **OH, this is my favorite chapter so far!**

* * *

They walked into the Cullen house and Sophia looked around, entranced by everything around her.

"Hello again Sophia", Carlisle said. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Where's your accent?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid it's faded over time. See that cross on the wall over there? What can you tell me about it?"

Sophia stared at it. "It hung in a very old church. Yours?"

"Very good, little one".

Sophia giggled and clapped her hands. "I like this game!"

"Would you mind if I take her up to my office?"

Vivi shook her head and said, "Jasper and I have a project to work on, so I'd actually appreciate you keeping her busy for a while. Sophia Grace, be good for Carlisle, okay?"

"Okay mama", she said as Carlisle picked her up.

Vivi and Jasper went up to his room and she collapsed onto the bed again.

"Are you going to do that every time?" Jasper asked her.

"I can't help it if your bed is super comfy".

Jasper looked at her, an expression on his face that Vivi couldn't place.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's nothing", he said. He came over to the bed and sat next to Vivi.

"Do we really have to do this project?" she asked him.

Jasper laughed and said, "No, I'll have it finished in ten minutes the morning it's due".

"Oh good", she said closing her eyes. Vivi felt Jasper's cold fingers brushing hair from her face and she leaned it towards his touch. It had been so long since a guy had shown her affection (if you didn't count the Pack). So long since she had been kissed.

Jasper could feel the longing flowing off of her.

Vivi laid completely still, waiting to see what he would do next. She knew he wouldn't hurt her because she could knock him on his ass in a second.

Jasper stared down at Vivi. If it weren't for her chest rising and falling and the flush of her cheeks, he would think she was dead.

As Jasper leaned closer to her, she could smell the cologne he had put on this morning.

Jasper's golden eyes shut as he pressed his lips to hers. But it was over in a second.

Vivi opened her eyes to find Jasper looking down at her. She sat up and moved closer to Jasper, putting her hand on his neck.

This time Jasper was the one who sat completely still.

Vivi's warm lips met his ice cold ones and Jasper had never felt more complete. Vivi put more pressure into the kiss, straddling Jasper's hips as he started kissing back.

They slowly sank onto the bed, with Vivi on top of him.

Jasper could hear Alice squealing in delight, but blocked her out to focus on his mate.

Vivi's hands were now on his face as she pressed herself closer to him.

His hands slipped up under the sweater she wearing and Vivi whimpered feeling his skin on hers. Jasper reluctantly pulled away so she could breathe.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Carlisle thinks he may have found something", Edward said and left.

"How long has he been standing there?" Vivi asked Jasper.

"Only a second or so", Jasper reassured her.

The two of them went into the living room and saw Emmett on the floor with Sophia on his back.

"Emmett, don't break my daughter", Vivi said.

Rosalie picked the child up and set her in her lap, which surprised everyone.

"Edward said you might have found something", Jasper said.

"I believe that Sophia is what we call an 'intuitive'. There's not much information out there, but it simply means that she has to have contact with a person or object to know things. Much like Alice, she gets snippets of things. Like in the hospital, she knew I was a vampire, but she didn't know that I was from London until she met me today".

"So theoretically, over time she could know everything about a person or their past?" Vivi asked.

"Exactly", Carlisle said.

Vivi looked over at her daughter. With this power, she would learn things that she shouldn't know about. How was this going to affect her for the rest of her life?

"She'll be fine", Edward reassured her, "She's much older mentally than physically".

"My vision is blinded by her connection with the wolves", Alice said.

This was just too much for Vivi to handle.

Jasper rubbed her back. "Hey, I'm gonna be here. No matter what", he told her, "For both you and Sophia".

For the second time in 24 hours, Vivi broke down and cried. She didn't deserve the kindness the Cullen's were showing her.

"Jasper's right, you and Sophia are family now", Carlisle said, "And we'll do anything you need us to do to help you".


	8. Daddy Jasper

Chapter 8

 **This one is really cute. I promise. I just love Jasper and Vivi together!**

* * *

"I should be getting home. It's almost Soph's bedtime", Vivi said. It was nearing 8 o'clock. "Rose, could you put Sophia in her car seat?" Vivi asked.

The blonde nodded and carried Sophia out to the car.

Esme hugged Vivi and said, "Now don't be a stranger".

"I'll try not to".

"I'll walk you out to the car", Jasper said, putting his arm around her waist. He led her outside, happy to have her a few moments to himself with her.

"Thank you", Vivi said.

"For what darlin'?" he asked her.

"Your family is lovely. It's nice to know that I'll never be alone again". She placed a hand on Jasper's chest and leaned up for a kiss which Jasper happily returned.

"Drive safe", he told her as she got in the car. He closed her door and watched as she pulled out of the driveway. Jasper then went inside.

"It's nice to see you and her together", Carlisle said.

"She's different", Jasper told him.

"You got that right", Emmett remarked.

"That's not what I meant", Jasper said shaking his head.

"You don't crave her blood", Edward said, reading his brother's mind.

Jasper looked out into the forest, longing to be with his mate again. "No. I don't".

* * *

Vivi arrived home and got Sophia ready for bed.

"Mama?" Sophia asked as Vivi tucked her in.

"Yes sweetheart?" she said.

"I like Jazzy's family".

"Me too. Now go to sleep", Vivi said and kissed her daughter's forehead. She went downstairs and turned on a random movie, since she wasn't that tired.

About 2 hours later, Sophia came into the living room, clutching a stuffed wolf to her chest. The wolf was gray just like the wolf who had gifted it to her.

"Sophia, honey. What are you doing out of bed?" Vivi asked her.

"I had a bad dream".

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Let's get you back to bed".

"No! I want Jazzy!" Sophia whined.

Vivi was shocked. Usually when Sophia was upset, only Paul could really calm her down. "Jasper is back home with his family, sweetie. C'mon now".

"No! I want Jazzy!" she screamed.

Not wanting to upset the tired toddler any further, she called Jasper. "Hey, somethin' wrong?" he asked her.

"Sophia had a bad dream and she's demanding that you put her back to bed", Vivi told him.

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper".

"It's fine, darlin'. I'll be there soon".

No more than two minutes later, the doorbell rang. Vivi opened the door and Jasper entered the house. Sophia ran to him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Hey, little one", he said, "C'mon. Let's get you back to bed. You have school in the morning". Jasper picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. He laid her down in her bed and made sure she was comfortable. "Go to sleep", he told her, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"What if I have another bad dream?" she asked him.

"How about...I stay until you fall asleep. The nightmare monsters won't harm you while I'm here, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they're scared of me. They know they'd never win a battle against me".

"Because you're a solider".

"Exactly. Now close your eyes". Jasper sat on the side of her bed until her breathing leveled out. "I will never let anyone hurt you", he whispered before kissing her head. He turned off her light and went back downstairs.

"I apologize for this", Vivi said.

"Genevieve, it's fine", he told her, "If she wants me to tuck her in every night, I'll gladly do it". Jasper started to leave, but Vivi grabbed his wrist.

"Um...would you like to stay?" she asked him.

Jasper sighed and said, "I'd love to darlin', but I don't think that's a good idea".

Vivi visibly wilted.

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "Forgive me for upsetting you sugar, but I'm a little old fashioned".

Vivi smiled and said, "But you'll make out with me while your family is downstairs?"

Jasper knew that if he could blush, he would be right now. "Kissing you and staying the night are completely different things", he told her.

"But what about the other night when I fell asleep in your room?"

"I didn't stay the whole night. I waited until you fell asleep and then I left to go hunt. Cheer up darlin'. You'll see me soon enough". He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "Good night Genevieve".

"Good night, Jasper".


	9. Alex

Chapter 9

 **AN - So last night I came up with a cast for this story:**

 **Alicia Vikander as Genevieve O'Brien**

 **Jeremy Jordan as Alex Lacesse (Sophia's father) - He won't come into play until much later, because I have a good idea of what to do with him**

 **Jeremy Irons as Tobias O'Brien (Vivi's father) - We won't be seeing him until later in Breaking Dawn**

 **Sarah Paulson as Katherine O'Brien (Vivi's mother) -** ** **We won't be seeing her until later in Breaking Dawn****

 **Also, Sophia has Vivi's last name instead of Alex's since he wasn't there for the birth or anything. Now that that's out of the way, let's proceed with the story! Here, Jasper finally finds out the backstory behind Sophia's father.**

* * *

True to Alice's word, it was sunny a couple of days later.

Vivi grabbed Jasper's homework from his teachers before walking out to the school parking lot.

Paul was standing by her car.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" she asked him. People were staring at them.

"You haven't brought Sophia over in a while", he said.

"You know you can come over to the house".

"Not while the leech is there".

"Oh, don't start. Look, you're on Sophia's pick-up list now, so you can go get her. So are Emily and Sam. I need to drop this off at the Cullen's house".

"So you're dating him, now?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Lahote".

"What if he kills you? Or Sophia?"

"Then you have my full permission to kill him, but until that happens, keep your nose out of my dating life".

Paul growled and ran over to his truck to go get Sophia.

"Oh and Paul?" she called.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Since it's a Friday, you can keep her tonight, but I'll be by to pick her up in the morning", she told him.

A huge smile crossed his face.

Vivi rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jasper knew when Vivi had arrived, because she was radiating irritation. He met her on the porch and she immediately threw her arms around him. "Hey, what happened?" he asked her.

"Paul", she growled.

Jasper stroked her hair and used his ability to calm her down.

She looked up at him, his eyes now the beautiful golden color she loved. She also noticed that Jasper was sparkling. "Wow", she said, "So this is why you can't go to school".

"Yeah, it would be a dead giveaway that something was different about us".

"So...I was thinking...since tomorrow is Saturday...maybe you'd like to spend the day with me and Sophia".

Jasper smiled and said, "I'd love that darlin'".

* * *

The next morning, Vivi texted Paul and said, "Change of plans, meet me at the city limits".

When Vivi and Jasper pulled up, Paul was waiting for them, along with Sam and Jared.

Vivi got out of the car and crossed over to the three wolves. "I know what you're going to say Sam", Vivi said.

"I just don't want either of you getting hurt".

"And I appreciate that, but I can keep us safe, too. I'm not a defenseless human".

Paul knelt down in front of Sophia and said, "Be good for your mother, okay princess?"

Sophia hugged his neck and Paul kissed her head. She let go and Vivi picked her up and carried her to the car.

Vivi put her in the car seat that Alice had purchased for Jasper to keep in his car.

"Jazzy!" Sophia said.

"Hey there, little one. Are you hungry?"

Sophia shook her head. "Auntie Emmy made a huge breakfast. It was yummy".

"Where to Miss Genevieve?" Jasper asked her.

"I was thinking the park, since the weather's not too bad today", she said.

Jasper could feel the nervousness coming off of her. Jasper leaned over and took her hand in his. "It'll be okay", he whispered. He knew why she was nervous.

Forks was a small town and people talked.

Vivi looked over at Jasper and gently squeezed his hand.

They got to the park and Jasper helped Sophia out of her car seat.

"Go play", Vivi told her daughter.

Sophia hesitantly walked over to the sandbox. A little boy came up to her and they started playing together.

Jasper and Vivi took a seat on a bench near the pavilion.

"Genevieve, I don't want you to feel like I'm prying, but..." Jasper started.

"I knew you'd want to know eventually", she said, "I was 15 when I met Alex. We went to the same high school. At first we started out as just friends and then things progressed from there, like they do. I guess you could say he was my first love. It wasn't until I was 16 that we started sleeping together. Before I knew it, I was pregnant with Sophia".

"Did he not want her?" Jasper asked. He couldn't understand how someone _wouldn't_ want Sophia. She was sweet and intelligent and everything someone could ever want in a child.

"He was over the moon", Vivi said, a smile on her face, "He was so excited to be a father". The smile disappeared and sadness seeped into her emotions. "But then the elders found out. They found that I had told him about our people and I had 'sullied' the bloodline by sleeping with someone without magical blood".

"What did they do?" Jasper asked her, not sure if he wanted to know.

"They wiped his memories, so that he wouldn't remember what I had told him, but he also wouldn't remember me or the fact that I was pregnant with his baby".

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone".

Vivi looked over at Jasper. "I spent so many years being angry at the elders and what they had done, but the moment I met your family, I understood why they did it. It's the same reason you don't want the whole world to know about the existence of vampires. It's for the best, but I would never trade Sophia for anything".

"Would you want another one?" Jasper asked her.

"I honestly don't know. If I never have another child, then that will be okay with me. But if I'm somehow blessed with another, then I'll love them regardless", she said.

"Jazzy! Come push me!" Sophia said running up to them. She grabbed Jasper's hand and allowed her to drag him over to the swing set.

Jasper was careful as he pushed Sophia.

Vivi watched them with one question on her mind.

Could vampires have children?

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Is there another little one in Jasper and Vivi's future?**


	10. Meet the Cullens

Chapter 10

 **Bella meets the family (and Vivi) for the first time!**

* * *

Jasper and Vivi pulled up to school after having dropped Sophia off.

It had been a few days since the park and the whole town now knew that 1. Vivi and Jasper were dating and 2. That Vivi had a daughter.

"Darlin', there's somethin' I've been meaning to ask you", Jasper said.

Vivi playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me you're nervous about asking me to prom".

Jasper smiled at how easily she could read him. "Did you wanna go?"

"No. Not really".

"What? Why not?"

Vivi was silent. She didn't really have a good enough reason for not wanting to go.

"You know Esme or Paul would babysit Sophia", Jasper said, "Not to mention Alice will be furious if you don't go".

"Just...let me think about it, okay?" she asked him.

"That's all I'm asking for darlin'", he said as they got out of the car.

Bella and Edward got out of Edward's Volvo.

"Oh shit. So Bella knows now", Vivi said. Jasper sighed and said, "Things just got a lot more complicated".

* * *

A few days later, Jasper was picking Sophia and Vivi up for lunch at the Cullen house.

"But you don't eat", Vivi said as Jasper buckled Sophia in.

In the past two weeks, Jasper had fallen into the 'father' role quite nicely. "No, but Edward is bringing Bella over. Carlisle thought she might feel more comfortable if you were there as well".

"Oh..."

"And there's somethin' I wanna talk to you about after lunch". Jasper felt her anxiety spike. "It's nothing bad, I promise", he told her.

They pulled up to the house and Jasper carried Sophia inside. They went into the kitchen and found Esme and Carlisle cooking.

"It's smells delicious", Vivi told Esme.

"Thank you Genevieve".

"Do you mind if I steal him for a few minutes?" Alice asked.

"Oh no, go right ahead", Vivi said.

Jasper kissed her temple before leaving with Alice.

"Do you need help with anything, Esme?" Vivi asked.

"Oh no, dear".

Emmett picked Sophia up and set her on the counter next to him, where he was chopping vegetables.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"Well her name _is_ Bella", Emmett said.

"That doesn't mean anything Emmett", Vivi said, "Sophia is Greek and my family is from Salem". Emmett stuck his tongue out at her and Vivi returned the gesture.

Esme smiled, seeing the two getting along like brother and sister.

"I'm sure she'll love it, no matter what", Carlisle said.

"And she's not the only one eating, Rose", Vivi reminded her.

"Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human", Rosalie said.

"Do I smell good?" Vivi asked Emmett.

"Eh", he said and Vivi was tempted to hit him if it wasn't for the large knife he had in his hand.

Esme stepped away from the counter to greet Edward and Bella. "Bella, we're making Italiano for you", Esme told her.

"Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes", Edward introduced.

Esme and Bella exchanged a few words of Italian.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen", Carlisle said.

"Yeah, the only other time it gets used is...ow!" Emmett yelped. Vivi had used her powers to shock him.

"I hope you're hungry", Esme said, ignoring the two.

"Yeah, absolutely", Bella lied.

"She already ate", Edward said bluntly.

The glass bowl Rosalie was holding shattered, startling Sophia. Emmett placed a hand on her waist to keep her from falling off the counter.

"Perfect", Rosalie said. Emmett sighed and walked over to his wife, setting Sophia down on the floor.

"Yeah, it's just because I know that you guys don't eat..." Bella stuttered.

"Of course. It's very considerate of you", Esme said as Carlisle came to stand behind her.

Vivi walked over to her daughter, who hid behind her legs.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do", Edward told Bella.

"Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us", Rosalie argued.

"I would never tell anybody anything", Bella said.

"She knows that", Carlisle said, looking at Rosalie.

"Yeah, well, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett said.

Vivi nervously played her daughter's hair. Was this how everyone felt about her? Was she endangering the Cullen's by dating Jasper? Is that why Rosalie didn't like her at first?

Edward wanted to comfort her, but couldn't at the present moment.

"Emmett", Esme said softly.

"No. She should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly", Rosalie said.

"Badly, as in...I become the meal", Bella said, realizing.

Everyone, against their better judgement, couldn't help but laugh. "

Hi, Bella. I'm Alice", Alice said, prancing into the kitchen with Jasper.

Jasper came to stand over by Vivi, pressing kiss to her forehead as Sophia clung to his pant legs. Jasper picked her up, holding her to his chest as Alice hugged Bella.

"Oh, you do smell good", Alice said.

"Alice..." Edward warned.

"It's okay. Bella and I are gonna be great friends", Alice said.

Everyone's eyes fell on Jasper last.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian", Carlisle said, "It's a little difficult for him, but since meeting Genevieve, he's made great improvements".

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he said.

"Oh, and the little girl he's holding is Genevieve's daughter, Sophia", Carlisle said, "Genevieve goes to school with you".

"Daughter?" Bella asked with wide eyes. She thought that was just a rumor.

"It's um...kind of a long story", Vivi said.

"Um...I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house", Edward said, "And Genevieve?"

Vivi looked at him.

"You're family. Remember that", Edward told her, before leaving with Bella.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing".

"I'm hungry, mama", Sophia said.

"Well then, let's get some food in that tummy", she said.

As Esme was getting food for Sophia, Jasper asked Vivi if she was okay.

"I am now", she told him.


	11. Move In

Chapter 11

 **We're about halfway through Twilight. How you guys feeling?**

* * *

As Edward and Bella walked into Edward's room, Bella asked about Vivi. "So what's up with um...Genevieve, right?"

"Genevieve is a witch", Edward told her.

"A witch? Like spells and potions?"

Edward laughed and said, "Well, not exactly. She has nature powers, whereas her daughter 'knows' things. Sophia just has to look at someone/something or have contact with it/them to know things about them".

"Wow. And Jasper doesn't crave her blood?"

"No. We think it has something to do with the magic in her blood. She's a descendant of the Salem witches".

"Oh. Are you close with her?"

"If you didn't notice, she's Jasper's mate", Edward said, laughing.

"That's not what I meant".

Edward shrugged. "I don't hate her, but Genevieve and I clash sometimes. She sees the situation from both sides. Being a witch, she realizes the importance of keeping our secret, just as she was taught to keep hers. But at the same thing, she understands you and my feelings for her as her and Jasper are going through the same thing. If anything, she's closer with Emmett".

"Yeah, I could tell".

"She's a little insecure at the moment. She's worried that she's endangered the family by being with Jasper. Although she'd probably set me ablaze if she knew I told you this".

"I won't tell her", Bella promised, "Jasper and her look really happy together".

"They are. Sophia certainly keeps things light around here".

* * *

Downstairs in Jasper's room, Vivi asked him, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Jasper sat on the bed next to Vivi and said, "Do you remember the man being killed near the docks?"

"Waylon Forge? Yeah".

Jasper sighed. "Genevieve, they're not animal attacks", he told her.

"It's vampires, isn't it?"

"Yes and they're getting closer to town. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or Sophia".

"Jazz, what is it?"

"I'd feel much better if you were here with me and my family".

"You're asking me to move in?"

"Just until they leave. Just so we can keep an eye on you".

"I'm not helpless Jasper!" Vivi yelled.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Jasper growled.

"I can protect me and my daughter, just fine! I could...!"

Jasper cut her off with a kiss. Vivi had half a mind to pull away and slap him, but Jasper's kisses were like a drug to her. Finally, Jasper pulled away. "I don't want to fight with you", Jasper told her, "But I promised Sophia that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I intend to keep that promise".

"I thought you were old-fashioned?" Vivi asked him.

Jasper smirked and said, "Technically you wouldn't be moving in with me. You'd be moving in with my family. You'll have your own room and everything. So will Sophia".

"Is this some kind of antiquated 'man providing for his family' thing?" Vivi teased.

"Well, you and Sophia are my family now, so yeah. Kinda".

"Have I told you I love you?"

Jasper went back through his memories. "Actually no".

Vivi blushed and said, "Well I do. I love you Jasper Hale".

"And I love you Genevieve O'Brien", he said and pressed his lips to hers again.

Vivi was half expecting Jasper to get on one knee as well, but she knew she wasn't ready for that anyway.

"You can come in now, Alice", Jasper said when he pulled away.

Alice bounced into the room and grabbed Vivi's wrist. "C'mon", she said, "I knew you were going to say yes, so I've been working on your room".

Vivi rolled her eyes. She loved Alice, but her visions were starting to get on her nerves.

Alice threw open the door and Vivi's mouth dropped open.

It looked like she had stepped back into Salem. The room had a dark aesthetic with a forest painted on the walls. On one wall, there were shelves of herbs and potion ingredients.

"There's a spot over by the window where you can do your witchy things", Alice said pointing at a bare table.

The bed had a spider web comforter with skulls on the pillows and black sheets.

Vivi walked over to the herbs examining them. Some of them were very rare. "Where did you get some of these?" she asked.

"Carlisle knows a guy", Alice said, "You love it, don't you?"

"This is perfect Alice", Vivi said hugging the pixie vampire.

"Oh, come see Sophia's room", Alice said.

Sophia's room was down the hall from Vivi and across from Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"I figured you'd want her close to Rose", Alice said, "Your room is across from mine, so we can hang out whenever we want! Jasper's right below you, so he'll be able to hear everything. You'll share a room eventually and then your room can just be an extra room".

Sophia's room wasn't what Vivi was expecting. It was simple with blue walls. The walls were lined with empty bookshelves, which Vivi knew would be filled in no time by Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. There was a toy box at the end of the bed and a small princess tent in the corner by the window.

"There's even a craft station", Alice told her.

"Thank you Alice".

"I want you to be happy here".

"I'm sure we will be".

* * *

 **Our babies are officially moved in together! Too soon?**


	12. Swing Batter Batter Swing

**Chapter 12**

 **Swing batter batter, swing!  
**

* * *

"Baseball? Vampires play baseball?" Vivi asked as she watched Jasper change into a raglan tee. She could see various bites all over his body, but she didn't ask about them or comment on them.

"Yeah. Alice said there's a storm coming and it's the only time we can play", he told her.

Luckily, Sophia was down in La Push for the day. The Pack and Emily were taking her to the beach. Emily was nice enough to babysit Sophia more often since Vivi met Jasper. Emily couldn't wait to have children with Sam, so it gave her plenty of practice, along with allowing Vivi to feel like a normal teenager.

"So I'm guessing I'm not allowed to play?" Vivi asked.

Jasper gave her a crooked smile and said, "You can try, but you'd probably be out every time. But Bella will be there to keep you company".

Vivi sat up on the bed on her knees as Jasper walked over to her. Vivi tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his as Jasper's hands came to hold her hips.

"We should go before Alice comes looking for us", he said. Jasper slipped his hands under her and lifted her up, Vivi wrapping her legs around his waist.

In a few seconds, they stood in a clearing.

Jasper put Vivi down as Esme walked over to them.

"Help your father with the bases", Esme said.

Jasper kissed Vivi's forehead before making his way over to Carlisle.

"Where's little Sophia?" Esme asked.

"Oh, Paul wanted to take her to the beach today and since I knew Jasper had plans, I said it was okay".

"The more the merrier. Edward should be on his way with Bella".

Jasper finished helping Carlisle and picked up a bat, practicing swinging it.

A few minutes later, Edward showed up with Bella, just as Carlisle and Rosalie were deciding who was going to bat first.

"Glad you're here. We need an umpire", Esme said.

"She thinks we cheat", Emmett said, throwing a baseball back and forth in his hands.

"Oh, I know you cheat", Esme shot back.

The ball he was holding shot up and smacked him in the forehead.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, little sister", Emmett threatened Vivi.

Vivi giggled as Jasper hid his smile in her hair.

"Call 'em as you see 'em Bella", Esme told her, "And Genevieve, put 'em in their place if they need it".

Vivi just nodded.

Needless to say that everyone was itching to start playing. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky as it started thundering.

"It's time", Alice said and threw out the first pitch.

Rosalie swung the bat, a loud cracking noise erupting.

"Okay, now I see why you need the thunder", Bella said as Rosalie started running for first base.

"How the hell does that thing not break?" Vivi asked Jasper.

"A little invention of mine and Carlisle's", he told her.

"Beauty _and_ brains", Vivi said, placing a kiss on Jasper's lips.

"You got no idea, sugar", he said smirking.

You didn't need Jasper's power to know that the two were drowning in sexual tension, but Carlisle knew why Jasper was hesitant to take the next step with Vivi.

"That's gotta be a home run, right?" Bella asked Esme.

"Eh, Edward's very fast", Esme told her. Esme grabbed the ball and touched Rosalie's leg. Esme and Rosalie looked at Bella, awaiting her judgement.

"You're out", Bella said, reluctantly.

Emmett started cheering as his wife glared at him. "C'mon babe, it's just a game!" Emmett told her.

Rosalie glared at Bella as she walked past her.

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder, murmuring, "Nice kitty". Carlisle was up next to bat.

The ball went flying and both Edward and Emmett tried catching it, only to smack into each other causing Carlisle to score a home run.

"Typical boys", Vivi said rolling her eyes.

The Pack was just as bad when they played football or soccer. Always trying to outdo each other.

Then finally it was Jasper's turn.

"Show me what you got, baby", Vivi said patting him on the chest.

Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Vivi squeaked as Jasper's lips met hers. He stepped up to the plate, flipping the bat in his hands, no doubt showing off in front of Vivi. Jasper started running as Emmett climbed a tree, catching the ball and tossing it back.

Rosalie was back up at bat as Alice froze.

Her head turned to the tree line as she yelled, "Stop!"


	13. The Chase Begins

Chapter 13

* * *

The vampires all ran towards home plate.

Jasper pulled Vivi into his chest, holding her tight to him.

"They were leaving. Then they heard us", Alice said.

"Let's go", Edward said, grabbing Bella.

"It's too late", Carlisle told him.

"Get your hair down", Edward told Bella.

Rosalie scoffed, "Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field".

"Jazz, what's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Just be quiet and stay calm. I won't let them hurt you", he told her.

Carlisle stepped to the front of the group as three vampires came out of the tree line.

Vivi knew these vampires were not like the Cullen's with their red eyes and disheveled appearances.

"I believe this belongs to you", the African American vampire said, holding up one of their baseballs. He tossed it to Carlisle who caught it.

"Thank you", Carlisle said.

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James", he introduced.

Victoria had red hair and looked almost catlike, whereas James was blonde and intimidating looking.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family".

Jasper's hold on Vivi tightened as the vampires sized each other up.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us".

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed". Laurent didn't seem that bad to Vivi. He was much more diplomatic than some vampires she had come into contact with.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby".

"Really?" Laurent asked, looking at James who was staring at Edward and Bella, "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through".

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe", Victoria said. The last part she said in a dangerous whisper, almost like she was mocking the Cullen's for their lifestyle. It sent chills up Vivi's spine.

"Excellent", Carlisle said. Vivi wondered how he could be so calm sometimes.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked.

Everyone looked to Carlisle for a decision.

"Come on. Just one game", Laurent said.

"Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving. You could take their place", Carlisle said, "We'll bat first". Carlisle tossed the ball and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball", she said.

"Oh, I think we can handle that", Emmett said, smirking.

There was a gust of wind and all hell broke loose.

"You brought some snacks", James said.

The Cullen's immediately went into attack mode, Jasper and Edward especially.

Esme had her arms around the two girls, holding them back.

"A human?" Laurent asked.

"And is that a Salem witch I smell?" Victoria added.

"The girls are with us. I think it best if you leave", Carlisle said.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now", Laurent said, "James!"

The three vampires stalked off.

"Get Bella out of here. Go", Carlisle told Edward, "Genevieve will stay with us".

Edward and Bella ran for the jeep and sped off.

"I shouldn't have brought you here", Jasper said, "I'm so sorry".

Vivi's first thoughts were of her daughter. "Jasper, Jasper, my daughter", Vivi said.

"There's no time to get her", Jasper told her.

"I am going nowhere without my daughter!"

"I am so sorry I put you two in danger".

"Take her to the house" Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle!" Vivi yelled.

Carlisle took her face in his hands and said, "I will call Sam and make sure that she's taken care of".

Vivi's heart broke at the thought of leaving her daughter, but she finally relented and allowed Jasper to pick her up and run to the house. "Edward and Bella should be here soon", Jasper told her.

When Edward and Bella arrived, everyone went down to the garage.

"I've had to fight our kind before", Jasper told Emmett, "They're not easy to kill".

"But not impossible", Emmett said, "We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces".

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James", Carlisle said, loading a duffle bag with money.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the counter.

"I'm gonna run Bella south", Edward said, "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No Edward", Carlisle said, "James knows you'd never leave Bella. He'll follow you".

"I'll go with Bella", Alice said, "Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward".

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked her.

"Yes", she said and took Bella's wrist, pulling her to the car.

"I'll drop Genevieve at the treaty line. They can keep her safe", Edward said.

"What? No. I'm helping".

"You're going to La Push", Jasper said.

"The hell I am", she snapped back, "I'm not helpless like Bella. No offense".

"I understand that, but James knows that we'd never split up", Jasper told his mate.

"Are you forgetting that I can incinerate you in a second?"

"You're going to La Push, even if I have to drag you there myself", Jasper growled.

"Don't you growl at me Jasper Whitlock Hale! Carlisle, please tell you son that I'm helping".

"Carlisle, please tell your future daughter-in-law that she's _not_ helping!"

The two were nearly nose-to-nose and glaring at the other.

The Cullen patriarch couldn't help but smile at the situation. He saw it from Jasper's perspective, but at the same time he saw Vivi's. "Genevieve will stay here and if the situation calls for it, she'll be brought in".

"Carlisle!" Vivi argued as Jasper smiled smugly.

"I'm sorry Genevieve, but this is my decision", he said.

Vivi backed down and accepted Carlisle's judgement.

Jasper kissed her forehead, but Vivi pushed him away.

"I'm still angry with you", she said, "Don't forget that".

"Wouldn't dream of it, sugar".


	14. Protecting the Family

Chapter 14

 **The final showdown with James...**

* * *

Jasper got in the car with Alice and Vivi felt a tad bit guilty that she had yelled at him. But maybe it was better for them to be mad at each other right now.

"Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?" Edward asked, tossing them Bella's clothes.

"Why? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. The same way Genevieve is with Jasper", Carlisle said.

"One of them isn't an annoying defenseless human", Rosalie argued back.

"Bella is part of this family now and we protect our family", Carlisle said holding the coat out to her.

Rosalie took the coat from him as Edward walked over to Bella.

Vivi watched as Edward and Bella said goodbye.

The garage door opened and engines turned on as Edward stepped back from the car.

"Wait!" Vivi said. She ran to the car and grabbed Jasper's face, slamming her lips onto his. "I love you Jasper Hale", she told him, "You come back to me...to us. Please don't let Sophia lose another father".

"I won't", he promised her, "I love you Genevieve". He kissed her gently, before she stepped back from the car.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder.

Vivi normally would have rejected the touch, but for now, she needed the comfort. "I need to call Sam", she said. She left Edward alone in the garage dialed Sam's number.

"Vivi?" he asked.

"Hey, um...so something happened and I need you to keep Sophia".

"Genevieve, what's going on?" he asked, his alpha voice leaking through.

"I'm so sorry, Sam", Vivi said, tears filling her eyes.

"That's it. We're on our way".

About 10 minutes later, 3 gigantic wolves were in the woods surrounding the Cullen house.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her after he shifted back.

Vivi told him about what happened.

"And they just left you here?!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not defenseless. Witch, remember? Besides, Bella is their number one priority. James wants Bella".

"Then let him have her!" Paul yelled.

"Look, they said they'd only bring me in if it was necessary", she said.

"Jared, stay here with her", Sam said, "Paul, get back to La Push and protect Sophia".

"What are you going to do?" Vivi asked him.

"I'm gonna run patrol around the area. If I'm lucky, I'll get to rip a bloodsucker's head off".

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Edward and Emmett came running into the house.

"Vivi!" Edward called.

"You have to go", Vivi told Jared, "Thank you for being here".

He nodded and ran out the back door.

Vivi came down the stairs and found Carlisle there as well. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"James figured it out", Edward told her.

"So...?"

"We're in need of your powers", Carlisle said.

"No one tell Jasper. He'll only worry and be distracted", Vivi said.

The three vampires nodded and they headed for the garage. The four of them got into Emmett's jeep and sped off for Phoenix.

Edward called Bella.

Vivi opened her mouth to say something, but Emmett grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. With Jasper's super hearing, he'd be able to tell that she was in car and the last thing they wanted was Jasper to over react.

"We've lost the tracker. The woman's still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you. Then you and I are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again", he said and hung up.

Emmett released Vivi.

She desperately wished that Jasper was here to calm her down.

They were a few miles outside of Phoenix when Edward got a phone call from Alice. "Bella's gone", he said. He threw open the door and started running.

Vivi crawled into the front seat and said, "Whatever you do, don't crash the car". Vivi's eyes turned amber and the wind around them picked up.

They felt something hit the jeep and start pushing them forward.

"Vivi..." Carlisle said, warning in his tone.

"Shut up and drive Carlisle", she told him. Vivi wasn't going to let anything happen to her new family.

* * *

They pulled up the ballet studio and ran inside.

Bella was lying on the ground screaming.

"Vivi!" Emmett yelled.

Vivi snapped out of it and fire appeared in her hands.

Jasper pulled up the floorboards as Emmett held James back.

Vivi set the floorboards on fire. "Alice!" Jasper yelled.

Alice ran forward and ripped off James' head, throwing it into the fire.

Jasper and Emmett ripped his legs and arms off, finishing the job.

Vivi stared into the fire watching James turn to ash.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and turned her head into his chest. "You don't have to watch this", he told her.

All Vivi could hear was Bella's screams. "Make it stop. Make it stop", she begged. Her eyes started to feel heavy and Jasper could feel the strength leaving Vivi's body.

Soon, both girls were passed out.

"We'll take Bella to the hospital. You should take Genevieve home", Carlisle said.

Jasper picked Vivi up and cradled her in his arms.

"She'll be fine Jasper. Just worn out", Carlisle reassured him.

* * *

 **One more chapter and then we're done with Twilight! Then it'll be onto New Moon. I won't say much, only that Vivi will not be left behind in Forks.**


	15. Becoming a Cullen

Chapter 15

 **Last chapter of Twilight and then we're on to New Moon (which I'm really excited for), because I have some things planned for our witchy vampire couple!**

* * *

When Vivi opened her eyes, she was back in her bedroom.

Jasper appeared in her line of vision, his eyes a bright gold that told her he had been hunting. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her. He helped her to slowly sit up.

"How's Bella?" she asked.

"Broken leg and she lost a lot of blood".

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you have to understand that I'm not Bella. I'm powerful in my own right and I don't need you to protect me".

"Okay", Jasper said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mama!" Sophia yelled, running into the room. She jumped up on the bed and threw her arms around Vivi.

"Someone was very eager to see you", Esme told her.

"Sammy said you weren't coming back for a few days", Sophia said.

"Well I just missed you so much that I came back early", Vivi told her.

"Jasper, why don't you show Sophia her new room while Esme and I talk to Vivi", Carlisle suggested.

Jasper picked Sophia up and left the room.

"Is something wrong Carlisle?" Vivi asked.

"Oh no, dear", Esme said sitting next to her on the bed.

Carlisle pulled out a long narrow box and said, "I was going to wait until you and Jasper were married, but after the loyalty you've shown to this family, I figured you should have one now".

Vivi was confused and didn't understand what Carlisle was saying.

He opened the box and it was a necklace. "Whenever someone enters our family whether through marriage or being turned, they get a piece of jewelry with our family's crest on it. This one is yours". Carlisle took it out and placed it around Vivi's neck.

"This is...unbelievable", Vivi said, touching it where it lay on her chest.

"Now, we'll never replace your parents..." Esme said.

"You two are more loving and more accepting of me than my own parents were", Vivi said.

Carlisle smiled and stroked Vivi's hair.

"So I guess this means you two are grandparents by association", Vivi said.

Esme laughed, while Carlisle just smiled.

* * *

Life returned to normal. Well as normal as living with a coven of vampires could be. Bella was slowly recovering from the events that happened in Phoenix and Jasper and Vivi were settling into living together while caring for their daughter Sophia.

"So, are you going to prom?" Alice asked Vivi one day at lunch.

"Oh, umm..." she said.

"Genevieve O'Brien! How...? We could have had dresses picked out already! Do you have any idea how much work it's going to take to get you ready for something that happens in less than two weeks!"

"I told you", Jasper said.

"Oh shut-up, cowboy".

Alice came bouncing into her room the day of prom and said, "You're going. I already called the mutts and they're taking Sophia for the night. You're lucky you're close to my size, so I already chose a dress for you". She thrust a dress bag into Vivi's hands and said, "Get dressed! I need to do your hair and makeup!"

The dress was baby blue with beading on the bodice and then a long flowy bottom.

"You match Jazz perfectly!" Alice said clapping her hands, "Now sit, I know just the hair and makeup to go with this dress!"

Two hours before the dance was scheduled to begin, Vivi was ready. She went downstairs to wait for Alice and found Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme waiting for her.

Jasper was wearing a black suit with a baby blue tie and his honey blonde curls were slicked back.

"You look so beautiful, darlin'", Jasper said, causing Vivi to blush.

Esme pulled out her phone and took a picture just as Jasper placed a kiss on Vivi's lips.

"Don't smudge my lipstick, because Alice will have a heyday", Vivi told him.

"You look beautiful, Genevieve", Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle".

"Jasper..." Esme said.

"Oh! Yeah", he said. He pulled out a corsage and put it around Vivi's wrist.

Alice came down the stairs and said, "Let's go! Tonight is going to be amazing!"

* * *

Jasper and Vivi didn't stay at prom long, since Jasper knew Vivi didn't really want to go in the first place.

They said hello to Edward and Bella and danced to a few slow songs, before leaving to go pick up Sophia.

"Jazz? Will you help me unzip my top?" Vivi asked.

Jasper walked up behind her where she stood in front of her 360 mirror (courtesy of Alice). He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Vivi giggled and closed her eyes.

Jasper looked at her reflection in the mirror and could imagine her in a full length white gown with a lace veil and a tiara.

"Marry me", he whispered in her ear.

Vivi's eyes opened and caught Jasper's in the mirror.

Vivi turned to face him. "Jazz..."

Jasper sank down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Marry me Genevieve O'Brien. Be mine forever", he said and opened the box.

A sparkling diamond ring stared up at her.

"Ask me again", Vivi said, raising an eyebrow at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper smiled. "Would you, Genevieve O'Brien, do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Genevieve Whitlock Hale?"

"Yes", Vivi breathed.

Jasper stood up and Vivi threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Most people would argue that they barely knew each other, but Vivi knew that Jasper would be by her side until the end of time. Vivi loved his family and Sophia loved Jasper. Vivi couldn't wait to start her forever with him by her side.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on Twilight!**


	16. Happy Birthday Bella

**Chapter 16**

 **Welcome to New Moon, my lovelies! Let's see what happens!**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Sophia yelled, running into her mother's bedroom.

Vivi groaned from her position on Jasper's chest.

Jasper wasn't able to sleep, being a vampire, but he still loved to lay in bed with his fiancé and pretend he could. He loved mornings with her, especially when the sun caught the ring on her finger.

"Five more minutes", Vivi groaned.

Jasper smiled and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Soph", Jasper said.

"Morning Jazzy! Mama! Wake up!"

"Your daughter is awake", Jasper told Vivi.

"Before the sun comes up, she's _your_ daughter", Vivi said.

Sophia giggled and said, "Mama, that's from Lion King!"

"Babe, the sun _is_ up", Jasper said, chuckling at his mate's reluctance to get out of bed. He turned to the two year old sitting on the bed with them. "Why don't we go see what Esme made for breakfast, little one?" He scooped Sophia up in his arms and said, "You'd better get up. We don't want to be late to school and we still have to drop Sophia off".

"Carlisle is doing it on his way to the hospital. He has to be there extra early this morning for a surgery", Vivi said. Jasper left the room and Vivi got out of bed and got ready. When she came down into the kitchen, Carlisle was buttoning his cardigan. "Thank you again, Carlisle", Vivi said, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"You're family Genevieve, so Sophia is part of this family too", Carlisle said kissing her head, "We take care of our family".

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sophia said running towards Carlisle with her backpack already on.

"Who picked out those clothes? I haven't seen them before", Vivi said, looking at the plaid skirt and black sweater with a pink heart her daughter had on.

"Auntie Rosie helped me get dressed this morning", Sophia said, "Auntie Alice bought them for me".

"C'mon little one", Carlisle said, leading her to the garage.

"Guys, I love you, but please stop spoiling my daughter", Vivi said as Rosalie and Alice entered the room.

"Darlin', I don't think that's possible", Jasper told her.

"Besides, we've never had a little one around the house before", Alice said.

"Well I guess we'd better go if we don't want to be late", Vivi said, jumping off the stool she was sitting on.

"Come home right after school. We still have to set up for Bella's birthday party!" Alice told her.

Vivi rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"Genevieve", Esme said. She handed Vivi two paper lunch bags. "Breakfast and lunch".

Vivi could smell the breakfast burrito without even opening the bag. "God, I love your cooking", Vivi said. Jasper put his arm around Vivi's shoulder and started to lead her out to the car. "Thanks Esme!" Vivi said, waving back to her future mother-in-law.

"Have a good day, kids!"

* * *

When they arrived at school, Alice was buzzing with excitement.

"Jeez, you'd think it was _her_ birthday", Vivi muttered.

"I don't get to throw parties that often", Alice said, "And she's going to love it, just like you're going to love yours".

Over the summer, it had come up that Genevieve was born on the Winter Solstice and Alice was already planning her birthday party.

"Yeah Genevieve, stop trying to ruin her fun", Jasper said sarcastically.

Alice spotted Bella and went running towards her, hopping over the railing of the stairs.

"Subtle", Vivi whispered.

Jasper smirked and pressed his lips to her hair to hide it.

Vivi wrapped her arms around her fiancé and set her head on his chest.

"Happy birthday!" Alice said excitedly.

Bella hushed her and Alice handed her a box. "I thought I said no presents", Bella said.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place".

Vivi could tell that Bella still wasn't on board.

"C'mon. Please?" Alice begged, "It'll be fun".

Jasper could feel Bella's reluctance, so he allowed his gift to make her more accepting of the idea.

Bella finally relented and Alice squealed in delight.

"Okay. I'll see you at 7!" Alice said, bouncing back over to Jasper and Vivi. "And you", Alice said, turning to Vivi, "The mutts have already said they'd watch Sophia tonight, so you have no excuse to not participate".

"Fine", Vivi said rolling her eyes.

"Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing!" Bella said, realizing what had happened.

"Sorry, Bella", he said with a smirk, "Happy...never mind".

Vivi laughed and followed Jasper to class.

* * *

 **So, what do we think?**


	17. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 17

 **So you think you know how Bella's birthday party went down? Here's where the twists and turns start!**

* * *

Vivi stood in her bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. "You look beautiful darlin'", Jasper said.

"I just don't understand why I have to be dressed up. I need to teach her what a real birthday party is like", Vivi told him.

"And what exactly is a real birthday party?"

"I dunno. Dinner? Then come back and watch movies all night. And no boys".

"I don't think I can get on board with that, sugar". He stalked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'd want you all to myself", he said in a low whisper, "And all night long".

Vivi's heart fluttered. His lips met hers and Vivi felt a wave of passion hit her full force, causing her to moan into the kiss.

There was a knock on the door.

"You guys gonna come down or run away together? Because you're kinda projecting", Emmett said.

Vivi blushed in embarrassment and Jasper kissed one of her inflamed cheeks.

They went downstairs and everyone looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry", Jasper said, not even bothering to hide his smile.

Alice was pulling Bella and Edward into the living room a few moments later.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in", Carlisle told Bella, "I can only imagine what she's going to do when it comes to Sophia and Genevieve's birthday".

"As if that were even possible. Happy birthday, Bella", Esme said hugging her.

A flash went off, startling everyone.

"I...found it in your bag. Do you mind?" Alice asked Bella.

"Dating an older woman. Hot", Emmett said, causing Vivi to laugh, while Edward just glared at his brother.

"What?" Emmett said.

"You first, Rosalie!" Alice said, handing her a box.

Rosalie then handed it over to Bella. Rosalie still wasn't too keen on Bella being a part of the Cullen family. "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out", Rosalie said, trying her best to be civil for the sake of Alice.

"Thanks", Bella said, not sure of what else to say.

Alice handed Bella a box after taking a picture of Bella and Edward together. "It's from Emmett", Alice said.

Bella shook the box and found it was empty.

"Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of..."

Emmett was cut off by Bella saying, "Hey, don't hate the truck".

"Open Esme and Carlisle's!" Alice said thrusting an envelope into Bella's hands.

"Just a little something to brighten your day", Carlisle said.

"Since you've been looking kinda pale lately", Esme added with a smile.

Bella attempted to open the gift, but cut her finger.

Jasper froze next to Vivi, his eyes going black. Jasper charged at Bella, who was thrown back into a glass table by Edward. Edward shoved Jasper back and he went crashing into the grand piano.

Vivi couldn't think of what to do, so she threw herself between Bella, Edward, and Jasper. "Jasper", she said, her eyes going amber.

"Genevieve, get out of the way!" Carlisle yelled.

"No!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house. She grabbed a piece of glass and sliced her wrist.

"Genevieve!" Edward yelled as Jasper grabbed her wrist before a drop of blood could hit the floor. Jasper raised it to his mouth, ready to bite down.

"No!" Carlisle yelled, "Jasper don't!"

Jasper could no longer smell Bella's blood. His focus was on Vivi's. The magic in her blood, called out to him, but brought him out of his bloodlust at same time. His tongue came out and licked the blood from the wound, but he never bit down.

Vivi gasped as Jasper's arm went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The feeling of Jasper's tongue on her wrist made her want to moan. Vivi started to feel faint from the amount of blood she had lost and Emmett caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Get Jasper out of here", Carlisle told Alice.

Rosalie left with Alice and Jasper.

"I'll stitch the girls up in my office", Carlisle said. He took Vivi from Emmett before he turned to Edward. "Check on Jasper", Carlisle told him, "I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now".

Edward just stared at Bella's bloody arm.

"Edward", Carlisle insisted.

Edward walked over to where Carlisle held Vivi and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you", he breathed against her skin, "You didn't have to do what you did".

 _I just didn't want her to get hurt. And I knew Jasper wouldn't bite me._


	18. We Have to Leave

**Chapter 18**

 **This is one of my favorite chapters I've written, mostly because of the ending.**

* * *

After Bella was stitched up and sent home, Carlisle turned to his daughter-in-law and started stitching her up as well.

"Car..." Vivi started to say.

"How could you do that?" he asked her.

"B...Bella was in danger, so I..."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to offer your blood to Jasper?"

"Yes, because I...I knew he wouldn't bite me".

"What if he had? That would break the treaty we have with the wolves and then we all would have been in danger".

"I didn't think of that".

"No, you didn't".

Vivi could hear the disappointment in his voice and her eyes filled with tears. Disappointing her father was one thing, but disappointing Carlisle was another. Soon, Vivi was full on sobbing.

Carlisle sighed and took her in his arms and rubbed her back to try and calm her.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper stood there.

"Jasper..." Carlisle said.

"I'm okay now Carlisle, I promise", Jasper said entering the office.

"Edward will be back soon from dropping Bella off. I'm sure he'll want to talk about what happened". Carlisle kissed Vivi's head and left.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Vivi asked Jasper.

"Genevieve, I..."

"Don't. Don't do this. I know what you're thinking, but you didn't hurt me Jasper".

"What if I hurt Sophia?"

Vivi put her hands on Jasper's cheeks and said, "You won't. 1. Because you love her as much as you love me and 2. You wouldn't even get close enough to her to hurt her because I wouldn't let you".

Jasper chuckled and gave her a small smile.

"We're gonna be okay", she told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't need to be Alice to know that I'm going to be by your side until the end of time". She pressed her lips to Jasper's and he gently kissed her back.

"I love you, Genevieve Hale", he told her.

Vivi smiled, hearing the name that she would eventually have. "I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale".

* * *

When Edward returned from dropping Bella off, the Cullen's gathered in the now clean living room.

"I think we should leave", Edward told the family.

"Edward..." Esme said.

Carlisle sighed, "No, Edward is right".

"So we're leaving because Edward fell in love with a human. I said something like this was going to happen!" Rosalie snapped.

Edward and Rosalie started bickering while Carlisle tried to mediate the argument, but Vivi couldn't hear anything because her world was crashing down around her.

The place where she had built a life for her and her daughter was being ripped away from her.

What about Sam and Emily? The Pack was here. The only people who accepted her in her first week in Forks. What was going to happen with Paul? She'd be taking his imprint away from him.

Jasper could feel the distress flowing off her, but she sat frozen as her mind went into freak out mode.

Dishes in the cupboards started shaking and the weather outside started to change. She didn't snap out of it until she felt cold hands on her face. Vivi's eyes met Edward's and he knelt in front of her.

"I am so sorry Genevieve. I never meant for this to happen", he said.

Vivi didn't need Jasper's power to know that Edward's heart was breaking right now. Vivi's motherly instincts hit her full force. Vivi surprised everyone, including herself, by putting her hands on his temples and kissing his cold forehead.

The small gesture caused Edward to break down and throw his arms around Vivi's torso and bury his head in her stomach. His shoulders shook as he cried.

Vivi and Edward had never really seen eye to eye, but it broke her heart to see him so upset. In a way, she knew how he felt. Bella had probably been the first and only human he had ever loved. Vivi remembered what it felt like to have her first love forcibly taken from her. Vivi ran her fingers through his bronze hair trying to calm him.

"I'll call the Chief and let them know that we're leaving", Carlisle said, "And have someone bring Sophia back".

Vivi nodded.

The other Cullen's got up and left Edward and Vivi in the living room.

Jasper kissed Vivi's head and went up to his room.

At some point, Vivi and Edward shifted so Vivi was lying on the couch and Edward's head was on her stomach. Vivi fell asleep with her hands in Edward's hair.

* * *

 **See? I promised that Vivi wouldn't be left behind in Forks. She loves Jasper too much to let him leave her. I also really love the relationship between Vivi and Edward.**


End file.
